lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Führungseigenschaften
Führungseigenschaften sind die Fähigkeit andere von Handlungen der eigenen Wahl zu überzeugen. Eine Person, die diese Fähigkeiten oft anwendet, wird als Anführer bezeichnet. Es gibt mehrere verschiedene Arten von Anführern und es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass es in einer Gruppe mehrere hierarchisch angeordnete Anführer gibt. Unter den Losties ist Jack der „de facto“ Anführer, jedoch kann in einer Gruppe mit solch gegensätzlichen Standpunkten und Persönlichkeiten eine gewisse Menge an Herausforderung und Umstürzen erwartet werden. Unter den Anderen ist die letztendliche Hierarchie zurzeit weniger klar definiert, aber Charaktere wie Ben und Juliet scheinen mehr Einfluss zu haben, als alle anderen, die gesehen wurden. =Jack= Jack wird größtenteils aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit in einer medizinischen Krise, besonders bei den unmittelbaren Folgen des Absturzes von Flug 815, mit einem klaren Kopf zu handeln, als Gruppenführer gewählt. Während dieses Vorfalls schafft er es durch Beispiel und Anleitung anzuführen. Beim schnellen Versorgen von Patienten und dem Übergeben von Verantwortung auf andere, wenn er Hilfe benötigt, verdient sich Jack schnell den Respekt der anderen. Er zieht es vor, passiv zu führen, indem er Menschen ermutigt, sich selbst zu motivieren, und mit ihnen eins zu eins umgeht. Er spricht in Zeiten von Schwierigkeiten mit der Gruppe als Ganzes, aber auch nur, wenn es gewünscht wird. Günstige Führungseigenschaften Selbstsicherheit Als Chirurg ist Jack es gewohnt, oft spontan Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod zu fällen. In diesen Situationen kann ein Zögern, um noch ein zweites Mal darüber nachzudenken, fatal sein, weshalb Jack es gelernt hat, eine Wahl zu treffen und diese bis zum Ende durchzuziehen. Außer der Tatsache, dass dies gelegentlich zu übersteigertem Selbstvertrauen führt, und ihn so auf den falschen Weg bringt, ist Selbstvertrauen ein passender Charakterzug für Menschen, die die Führung übernehmen. Soziale Verantwortung Jacks Sicht von Moral neigt dazu, das Wohlergehen der Gruppe über das eines Einzelnen, seinem eingeschlossen, zu stellen. Seine Tendenz, seinen eigenen Anteil unterzubewerten, kann gelegentlich problematisch werden, da er immer der erste ist, der jeden Einsatz, der gefährlich sein könnte, übernimmt und so muss er bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit erinnert werden, dass es für die gesamte Gruppe sehr nützlich ist, wenn der einzige Arzt auf der Insel gesund bleibt. Das führt zur allgemeinen Auffassung von Heldentum und bringt die meisten der Überlebenden dazu, ihn in positivem Licht zu sehen. Die größte Ausnahme davon ist Sawyer, der dazu neigt, den Wert des Einzelnen (einschließlich, aber nicht nur sich selbst) über den der Gruppe zu stellen und so einen starken Reibungspunkt zwischen den beiden verursacht. Charisma Jacks physische Attraktivität, seine leitende Art, Nahbarkeit, seine normalerweise unbeschwerte Natur und seine Tendenz, sein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen, machen ihn leicht zu einem Kandidaten. Menschen mögen und respektieren Jack im Allgemeinen, oft bereits beim ersten Eindruck. Ungünstige Eigenschaften Sturheit Jacks Entschlossenheit, Dinge zu durchschauen, kann ihn dazu führen, sich selbst zu sehr anzutreiben. Unausgeruht wird Jack reizbar und gelegentlich irrational. Zu einem Zeitpunkt gibt Kate sogar zerkleinerte Schlaftabletten in seinen Saft, um ihn zum Schlafen zu zwingen. Jack bekommt zu mehrern Gelegenheiten von seinen Freunden, seinem Vater und sogar von Feinden erzählt, dass er nicht loslassen kann. Für einen Anführer ist es wichtig, die Gelegenheiten, bei denen eine Niederlage nicht mehr zu vermeiden ist, zu erkennen. Emotionale Antwort Während die Lebenseinstellung, das Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen, oft im günstigen Sinne als Ehrlichkeit angesehen wird, kann sie auch dazu führen, dass die Person erst fühlt und dann denkt. Jack ist ein unglaublich gescheiter Mann, aber sein schroffes Wesen kann ihn dazu bringen, eine bereits angespannte Situation eher eskalieren zu lassen, anstatt sie zu entschärfen. Das schließt die Momente mit ein, in denen er das Gefühl hat, dass seine Entscheidungen oder Autorität in Frage stehen und das kann aus einer einfachen Unstimmigkeit eine gewalttätige Prügelei machen. =Locke= Locke stellt sich als Anführer heraus, da er nachgewiesenermaßen der kompetenteste Jäger in der Gruppe ist. Sein Glaube an das Verhängnis gibt ihm ein inspirierendes Selbstvertrauen, jedoch lässt es ihn auch nach Zeichen und Vorzeichen suchen und macht es oft schwer seine Handlungen zu erklären. Im Allgemeinen weicht er dieser Falle aus, indem er sich nicht selbst erklärt, sondern ein mysteriöses Lächeln vorzieht. Das ist für die meisten genug, sorgt aber für einige Reibung zwischen ihm und Jack, der stark an Bestimmung über Verhängnis glaubt. Locke zieht es vor, Jack das tägliche Gruppenmanagment zu überlassen und tendiert eher dazu, die Menschen im direkten Gegenüber zu beeinflussen, jedoch übernimmt er eine ausdrücklichere Führungsrolle, als Jack von den Anderen gefangen wird, um der Gruppe einen Rettungsplan zu vermitteln. Günstige Führungseigenschaften Nützlichkeit Lockes Fähigkeiten im Fährten lesen, Jagen und Sauber machen machen ihn zu einem unverzichtbaren Gruppenmitglied. Er allein schafft es, sehr wortgetreu, den Schinken nach Hause zu bringen und das bringt ihm eine große Menge Respekt. Selbstvertrauen Lockes Glaube in die Insel gibt ihm oft ein Selbstvertrauen, das andere Gruppenmitglieder als beruhigend betrachten. Zum Beispiel nennt Charlie Locke einmal „The one man I would put my absolute faith in to get us off this island.“ Jedoch wird Locke in Zeiten, in denen er keine Vorzeichen findet, frustriert und scheint dann seinen Sinn für die richtige Richtung zu verlieren. Persönliche Führung Locke hat das Talent, in einer Art, der Menschen zuhören, unaufgefordert Ratschläge zu geben. Er hilft Charlie bei der Entscheidung, ohne Heroin zu leben; er schafft es, dass Claire sich nützlich fühlt, während sie schwanger ist; er überzeugt Boone und Shannon, dass sie sich voneinander lösen und er ermahnt Walt, dass er seinen Vater Michael respektiert. Dies hinterlässt die Menschen, denen er hilft, mit Respekt für ihn und einem Gefühl, ihm zu Dank verpflichtet zu sein. Ungünstige Eigenschaften Zurückgezogene Natur Locke hat die Tendenz, ein Einzelgänger zu sein. Während alle anderen am Strand an dem Floß arbeiten, ist Locke wahrscheinlich allein im Wald und jagt Wildschweine oder gräbt mysteriöse Stücke aus Metall aus. Es ist schwer für ihn, jemanden anzuführen, wenn er nie da ist. Unkonventionelle Einstellung Lockes Eifer, sich an das Leben auf der Insel anzupassen, sein Koffer voll von Messern und seine Erfindung einer scheinbar neuen Religion geben den Losties anfänglich ein unsicheres Gefühl ihm gegenüber. Er gewinnt mit der Zeit durch eine individuelle Grundlage mit verschiedenen Schwierigkeitsgraden jedoch viele von ihnen für sich und seine Beiträge durch frisches Fleisch lassen die Zweifel schwinden. Blinder Glauben Lockes Glaube in die Insel, in Vorzeichen und in Träume ist leidenschaftlich genug, um ihn blind gegenüber anderen Gefahren zu machen. Es gibt auch die Möglichkeit, dass er die Zeichen einfach falsch interpretiert, was ihn möglicherweise in andere Gefahrensituationen bringen kann. Zwei Personen sind bisher gestorben, als sie Locke bei einer Suche, die durch einen Traum begonnen wurde, begleitet haben. Obwohl er für keinen der beiden Tode direkt verantwortlich ist, ist es kein fantastischer Rekord. =Sayid= Sayids militärische Erfahrungen, seine Neigung zur Kritik und seine technischen Fähigkeiten machen ihn zu einer führenden Persönlichkeit in der Gruppe. Er ist einer der wenigen auf der Insel, der sich ohne Aufregung mit Jack uneinig sein kann, indem er den Verstand nutzt, was ein seltsamer Kontrapunkt zu seinen Fähigkeiten bei der physischen Folter darstellt. Sayid scheint mit einer zweitrangigen Führungsposition zufrieden zu sein, er erlaubt Jack, die meisten Entscheidungen zu treffen und greift nur ein, wenn er der Sache überhaupt nicht zustimmt. Günstige Führungseigenschaften Militärischer Rang Ein militärischer Rang schließt ein, dass jemand feindliche Einsätze miterlebt und sie überlebt hat, was in einer verängstigten Gruppe von Menschen sehr beruhigend wirken kann. Außerdem tendieren Menschen instinktiv dazu, jemandem, der von Natur aus mit Autorität spricht, zu gehorchen. Kühler Kopf Sayids Fähigkeit, in Krisen objektiv zu bleiben, macht ihn zur Stimme der Vernunft und zu einem Gewinn bei Taktikdiskussionen. Es macht ihn auch zu einer der wenigen Personen, die Jack beeinflussen können, wenn er zu gefühlsbetont handelt. Technische Fähigkeiten Sayid hat seine Fähigkeit, Funkgeräte, Transceiver, Receiver, Triangulatoren und S.O.S. Signale aus Ersatzteilen von Laptops, Handys und Autobatterien zu erschaffen. Falls Signale von der Insel aus übertragen werden können, ist er die beste Chance der Losties, eine Nachricht zu senden, die vorbeifahrende Schiffe von der Außenwelt herbeirufen könnte. Er ist ebenfalls derjenige, der es schafft, die Katastrophe hinauszuschieben, indem er den Computer, den Desmond versehentlich angeschossen hat, wieder repariert. Ungünstige Eigenschaften Zurückgezogene Natur Sayid ist, ähnlich wie Locke, eher ein Einzelgänger. Während er sich mehr als Locke in der Gruppe aufhält, schätzt er offensichtlich seine Einsamkeit und wagt sich oft weg von der Hauptgruppe an abgelegende Strände oder in Dschungellichtungen. Diese Isolierung wendet sich ein wenig gegen Jacks Grundsatz „Zusammen leben, alleine sterben“. Kulturelle Barrieren Sayids irakische Herkunft stellt ein geringfügiges Problem im Zusammenschluss mit den anderen Losties dar, da sie bis jetzt noch keine Gemeinsamkeiten gefunden haben. Zum Beispiel macht Hurley einen kulturellen Verweis zu einem Lied, ist sich dann aber nicht sicher, ob Sayid den Witz verstanden hat (er hat ihn verstanden). Anfänglich gibt es ebenfalls ein rassenbedingtes Misstrauen, das aber größtenteils überwunden wurde. Kälte Sayids Bereitwilligkeit und Übung im Foltern, um Informationen von Menschen zu erhalten, könnte für die Gruppe unter den richtigen Umständen ein wirklicher Gewinn sein, obwohl er bei seinen beiden Versuchen (Sawyer und Ben) keine Informationen entlocken kann. Es ist auch ein Grund, weshalb die Menschen ihm nur vorsichtig näher kommen und ein natürlicher Auslöser für eine gewisse Menge an Angst. =Boone= Boone Carlyle ist ein weiterer früher, wenn auch selbsternannter, Kandidat für die Führungsrolle. Er sorgt sich sehr offensichtlich um die Leute um ihn herum und hat eine Art von früherer Führungserfahrung – eine Tatsache, die er schon früh und sehr oft während seiner ersten Tage auf der Insel zur Sprache bringt. Sein junges Alter steht ihm jedoch aufgrund der Anfälligkeit für voreilige Entscheidungen und der Fehler, die er aus Unerfahrenheit macht, oft im Weg. Günstige Führungseigenschaften Frühere Erfahrung Boones Erfahrungen, die er bevor er auf die Insel kommt als Vizepräsident einer Brautmodenfirma macht, geben ihm eine Sicherheit bei eigenen Entscheidungen, was eine gute Eigenschaft für einen Anführer ist. Leider führt Boones „Kopf zuerst“-Methode ihn entweder dazu, die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen oder dazu, die richtige zu treffen, die aber über seinen Kopf hinausgeht. Mut Wie Sayid auch bei Boones Beerdigung sagt, ist Boone ein mutiger junger Mann, der andere über sich selbst stellt. Als er Joanna sieht, die sich im Wasser in Gefahr befindet, ist seine erste Entscheidung, selbst hinauszuschwimmen und sie zu retten. Nachdem er bei dem Versuch beinahe ertrinkt, gelten seine ersten Gedanken weiterhin ihrem Wohlergehen. Ungünstige Eigenschaften Erziehung Boones größtes Hindernis ist sein Alter. Mit 22 ist er einfach zu jung, zu behütet und zu wohlhabend, um die Erfahrungen zu haben, die nötig sind, um eine Gruppe Erwachsener anzuführen. Schlechte Entscheidungen Boone zeigt bereits früh mehrere Schwächen, als er mit guten Absichten schreckliche Entscheidungen trifft. Als der Wasservorrat sich in den ersten Tagen auf der Insel dem Ende neigt, stiehlt Boone das Wasser in der Absicht, den Rest zuzuteilen. Jedoch bricht Panik aus, als der Diebstahl bemerkt wird und die Situation gerät schnell außer Kontrolle. Als Shannon wieder Asthmaanfälle bekommt, entscheidet Booen für sich selbst, Sawyers Vorrat nach Medikamenten zu durchsuchen, anstatt Sawyer danach zu fragen oder jemanden anders um Hilfe zu bitten. Diese beiden Vorfälle bringen ihm Schläge ein. =Ben= Während es aufgrund ihres Talents für Täuschungen und Verschwiegenheit schwer ist, die genaue Gesellschaftsstruktur der Anderen herauszufinden, ist klar geworden, dass Ben eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Während er möglicherweise die letzte Autorität in allen Angelegenheiten ist, ist es offensichtlich, dass er starken Einfluss auf die Menschen um ihn herum hat. Günstige Führungseigenschaften Manipulation Ben ist sehr geschickt bei Täuschungen und ein erfahrener Beobachter von Menschen. Er hat die Fähigkeit die Informationen, die Menschen erhalten, zu kontrollieren und die Art, wie sie Informationen von außen wahrnehmen, zu beeinflussen. Aufgrunddessen kann er die Handlungen von anderen zu seinem eigenen Gunsten manipulieren, selbst wenn sie sich aktiv gegen ihn wehren. Rationalität Ben ist in der Regel ein sehr rationaler Mensch und trifft Entscheidungen selten aus einem bloßen Bauchgefühl oder Intuition heraus. Er agiert selten emotional und wirkt stets gefasst und überlegt. Willensstärke Ben ist - wie man schon im Schwan sehen kann - eine überaus Willensstarke und integere Persönlichkeit. Er ist standhaft, was eine unerlässliche Eigenschaft für einen guten Anführer ist. Altruismus Obgleich Ben auf den ersten Blick sehr egoistisch wirken mag, setzt er seine Machtposition auch oft zum Wohl der Gruppe und anderer Inselbewohner ein. Ungünstige Eigenschaften Angst Das Anführen von Menschen durch Angst ist unter faschistischen Regierungen allgemein üblich. Diese Art von Führung führt zu Rebellionen und kann schließlich zum Umsturz des Anführers führen. Jedoch scheint es bei den Anderen etwas ähnliches wie Gewaltenteilung zu geben, obgleich Ben im Zweifelsfall das letzte Wort zu haben scheint. Machtstreben Ben will seine Machtposition um jeden Preis behalten und nutzt sie gelegentlich sogar aus, was vermutlich seine negativste Eigenschaft in seiner Funktion als Anführer ist. Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen